Declararse a alguien no es tan fácil como parece
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: A Travis le gusta Katie, pero nada sale de acuerdo a su plan cuando intenta decirle sobre sus sentimientos. Y aunque esté atado al techo de la cabaña cuatro en plena tormenta, no piensa rendirse hasta que Katie Gardner salga con él. Para el reto "Personajes olvidados" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes olvidados" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Declarase a alguien no es tan fácil como parece<strong>

Travis Stoll tenía un problema. Connor, su hermano menor, sabría decirlo con solo verlo caminar de un lado al otro de la cabaña once, maldiciendo en voz baja y frunciendo el ceño cada vez que se detenía, como si intentara recordar algo. O no matar a alguien, dependiendo del caso.

Desde el inicio del verano, Travis había estado raro. Más raro de lo normal, cabe aclarar. Se pasaba demasiado tiempo mirando pensativamente la cabaña cuatro, sin una broma de por medio que lo justificara; también solía caminar entre los campos de fresa con más frecuencia de lo común y, lo más grave, determinante y desesperante de todo, no dejaba de suspirar casa vez que Katie Gardner aparecía en su campo visual.

Pero todas las actitudes extrañas de su hermano, que habían encendido chismes y chillidos emocionados en la cabaña diez, no fueron capaces de preparar a Connor para la revelación que recibiría esa última semana de verano.

—Creo que estoy enamorado —con esas palabras y una inusual seriedad, Travis Stoll comenzó la conversación una vez que tuvo a sus dos mejores amigos, el propio Connor y Will Solace, frente a él.

Obviamente, los otros dos muchachos no tardaron más que un par de segundos en estallar en carcajadas.

—¡Por favor! ¿Travis Stoll enamorado? —cuestionó Will entre carcajadas.

—¿Qué sigue? ¿El Sr. D haciendo ejercicio? —siguió Connor, apenas pudiendo pronunciar las palabras a causa de la risa.

Travis ni siquiera se molestó en detener las burlas de ambos chicos. Simplemente se limitó a mirarlos casi con reproche, bufando de vez en cuando hasta que Connor y Will se calmaron, comprendiendo que no había ninguna broma en las palabras pronunciadas por el hijo de Hermes.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Will alarmado—. ¿Pero, de quién?

—Katie. Katie Gardner —respondió el muchacho, intentando controlar vanamente su sonrojo.

—Por. Los. Dioses —replicó su hermano, deteniéndose en cada palabra—. Estás en problemas, hermano.

—Lo sé —suspiró Travis, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos—. Créeme que lo sé.

* * *

><p>Katie entró a su cabaña hecha una furia y empapada de los pies a la cabeza. Sus hermanos y hermanas la miraron sorprendidos, pero sin atreverse a preguntar qué había sucedido. Tampoco es que hiciera falta, ya que la misma Katie se explicó, apartándose el mojado cabello castaño del rostro.<p>

—Voy a matar a Stoll —dijo apretando los dientes con un odio que solo el hijo de Hermes era capaz de provocar en ella.

—¿Travis, otra vez? —cuestionó Miranda, debatiéndose entre la pena y la diversión que le causaba la situación de su hermana.

—¿Sabes lo que hizo? Ese idiota chocó "accidentalmente" contra el bote en el que Jake y yo estábamos, tirándonos al lago —contestó la muchacha, sentándose sobre su cama y apretando los labios con frustración—. Pero esto no va a quedarse así. Stoll me tiene harta. Y si buscó venganza, venganza es lo que obtendrá —agregó con resolución, causando más expresiones sorprendidas entre los miembros de su cabaña, quienes nunca habían visto a la apacible Katie tramar nada contra nadie.

—¿Y cómo lo harás? —preguntó Lizzie, la más pequeña de sus hermanas.

—Ya algo se me ocurrirá —respondió Katie, sin saber que su oportunidad se presentaría esa misma tarde.

* * *

><p>—Bueno, Travis, ahora que te has asegurado de ahuyentar a cada chico en el campamento que se le ha acercado a Katie este verano, ya viene siendo hora de que le digas la verdad, ¿no? —dijo Will, mirando seriamente a su amigo.<p>

—Eso haré, pero… ¿están seguros de que esto funcionará? —replicó el muchacho, observando su inusualmente limpia camiseta, su extraño cabello dorado arreglado y la flor blanca que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

—Eh, al cien por ciento —respondió Piper McLean, la hija de Afrodita que lo había ayudado con todo eso, después de una leve vacilación.

—Entonces allá vamos —dijo Travis, tomando aire y saliendo de detrás de su cabaña en dirección a la de los hijos de Deméter, después de recibir unas palmaditas de aliento en la espalda de parte de su hermano.

—¿Cuándo recomiendas que empecemos a rezarle a Afrodita? —preguntó Connor una vez que Travis se alejó de ellos, pero sin quitar la vista de su hermano.

—Yo diría que ahora —contestó Piper, mordiéndose el labio y cruzando los dedos para que su primera "intervención" amorosa diera resultado.

Travis ocultó la rosa tras su espalda, sintiéndose bastante ridículo por lo cursi que sería su "declaración". Pero, a pesar de que las hijas de Afrodita lo matarían si lo hiciera, ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás o cambiar de plan. Principalmente porque acababa de chocarse con la mismísima Katie en la entrada de su cabaña.

—Hola —saludó el hijo de Hermes, tratando de sonar casual y ocultando el ligero nerviosismo que lo invadía.

—Hola, Stoll —respondió Katie, cambiando el ceño fruncido que había aparecido en su rostro apenas verlo por una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno—. Justamente te estaba buscando.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Para qué? —replicó Travis, sonriendo de medio lado y recuperando un poco la confianza.

—Para esto —contestó Katie, chasqueando los dedos, desatando el caos entre las plantas que rodeaban la cabaña cuatro.

Antes de que Travis fuera capaz de abrir la boca, una enredadera atrapó su pierna derecha y lo tiró en dirección al techo con brusquedad. Qué cómo no se quebró un par de huesos en el proceso, ni él mismo lo sabe. Más enredaderas, en conjunto con una mezcla de plantas que luego catalogaría como "asesinas", envolvieron el resto de su cuerpo en una extraña posición de ballet, como si fuera una estatua de ramas. Solo sus ojos aterrorizados por la rapidez de los acontecimientos quedaron libres del aprisionamiento de las plantas, junto con su boca, que no tardó en gritar:

—¡KATIE! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HICISTE?!

Pero la muchacha ya no se encontraba allí para responderle. Se había refugiado, junto al resto de los campistas, de la tormenta que el señor D. había dejado entrar ese día al campamento para mojar las plantaciones de fresa, dejando al pobre de Travis a la intemperie, totalmente solo contra las inclemencias del clima.

Solo Connor dejó que la lluvia lo atrapara por unos instantes, los suficientes para gritarle a su hermano:

—¡Ya veré cómo te sacó de allí! ¡Después de la tormenta, claro!

Las carcajadas de Connor fueron lo último que Travis Stoll escuchó antes de que los primeros truenos resonaran en Long Island.

Frustrado, empapado y enojado, Travis Stoll se juró a sí mismo que, a pesar de todo, lograría que Katie aceptara una cita con él a como diera lugar. Y por supuesto que lo lograría, o dejaba de hacerse llamar hijo de Hermes, se juró bajo la lluvia, mientras sus amigos pasaban la noche riéndose a costa de él y recordándose unos a otros que, a veces, declararse a alguien no es tan fácil como parece.

* * *

><p><em>Esta escena es levemente mencionada en mi fic "Feliz cumpleaños, Will", que escribí para este mismo reto. Desde entonces que he tenido esta idea en la cabeza y no he podido dejar de plasmarla. Espero que les haya gustado y, si llegaron hasta aquí, me dejen un review.<em>

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
